User blog:HouseOfSpongeBobNick/Fabes
Introduction Welcome to issue number two of Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly. This wiki is now 8 days old and has 257 articles, 10 users, and 3 admins! A hughnormous improvement from last week. There has been more than 4000 edits to the wiki! Keep editing and before you know it, there will be thousands of pages on this wiki! Also, if you know any Fabina shippers, tell them about the wiki! Big News The admins, Tori334, DanBing and Hoa100 are currently trying to choose a fourth admin. The new admin will be chosen in the upcoming days. It is unknown when, but I guess sometime by the end of spring. Video Contest! Winner Will Get User of the Month!!! Okay, there is a video contest. The video has to be about Fabina. You can either add pictures or videos or both. Also, you have to have music (of course!) in your video. Post the link to your video in the comments. Also, you have to choose a certain song from a selection of 22 songs that DanBing, Tori334, and I chose. Here are the songs: *Perfect Day by Mark Johns *One in a Million by Hannah Montana *Here Without You by 3 Doors Down *We Shall Overcome by Tasie Dhanraj and Brad Kavanagh *Love Story by Taylor Swift *Beat of My Heart by Hillary Duff *Home by Phillip Phillips *Little Things by One Direction *What Makes You Beautiful by One Directions *Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *Song to You by Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice *Listen to Your Heart by Roxette *Right Time by Brad Kavanagh *Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove *Heart Beating Like That by Ross Lynch *Not a Love Song by Ross Lynch *Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes *Misery by Maroon 5 *One More Night by Maroon 5 *Coming Home by Dirty Money (Clean Radio Version Only) *Coming Home by the iCarly Gang The video must be submitted by Friday, February 15. DanBing, Tori334, and I will choose the winning video privately and will announce it on the February 16 (issue 4) issue of Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly. Main Character of the Week Okay, this week's Main Character of the Week is... OMG, it's our poor, funny, loveable Alfie Lewis!!! Minor Character of the Week This week's character of the week is Poppy Clarke! You go girl! Poll of the Week Last week's poll was Do you think Nina and Fabian could have a long-distance relationship? 80% voted yes and 20% voted no. This week's poll is... Who do you think is more poular? Eddie Mick Joy Jerome Quiz of the Week The answer to last week's quiz was c) Patricia. Sadly, no one got it correct so no one got User of the Week. But if someone gets this quiz correct, they'll get user of the week. This week's quiz is... Who was the first person to see someone kiss someone else? *a) Mick *b) Nina *c) Mara *d) The entire house. Episode of the Week This week's episode of the week is... House of Drama / House of Codes. This episode aired on January 25, 2011. In this episode, A jealous Mara sends untruthfully incriminating pictures ofMick and his new training partner Esther (Mr. Robinson) to Mr. Sweet, forcing Sweet to sack the innocent teacher. After reading a book given to them by Fabian's Uncle Ade, the gang works out they could be searching for theCup of Ankh, and they plot to steal the puzzle piece from Victor's safe. Then, during the opening scene of the school play, Patricia spotsJoy in the audience, but Rufus is also there. Patricia manages to decode her unusual good luck card - a secret message from Joy arranging to meet after the play. Whilst everyone is at the play, Nina attempts to break into Victor's safe to steal the puzzle piece back - she is startled when she hears Victor returning to the house. Patricia gets kidnapped. Picture of the Week Here is this week's picture of the week: Rumour One major rumour is that House of Anubis has been canceled. But, we haven't got any news yet, so we might get a Season 4 after all! Credits *Reporter- DanBing *Quiz and Poll Maker- Tori334 *Editor- House of SpongeBobNick Be sure to check back next Saturday for Issue 3! Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter